Love is Blind
by StraightFromCupid
Summary: Jinx  leaves unexpectedly but no one knows why. What happens when Raven finds her? Will Kid Flash ever get her back?
1. Runaway

**Disclaimer: I own TT! (If you don't believe me you're smart.)**

A certain speedster was, after his daily rounds, running with anticipation to meet a certain bad luck witch. They had already been dating for about two months. Kid Flash had been excruciatingly patient, according to his standards, in trying to get Jinx to switch sides. Nevertheless, he persisted in his efforts.

He knew the path to her room like the back of his hand.

Across Queen's road and down to the sewers, yes sewers. Since they didn't want the other Hive five members to find out about them and their little 'meetings', he had to vibrate through walls to get into their little purple haven, which was conveniently located within the sewer pipe walls. He knew where to perform his little trick by spotting the word JINX carved into the wall surrounded by numerous hearts, not that his lover knew about his special marking of course.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?" Kid Flash questioned while leaning in to kiss her pale cheek. She blushed, still not being used to how he found her attractive.

"More than you will ever know." Jinx replied but instead of returning the gesture leaned against a pillow on her bed.

"Kid Flash, the guys have been getting a tad suspicious. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up." She said with a sigh.

"Why don't you just move in with me?" He offered.

"It's not that simple! I can't leave, just like that." She snapped her fingers to add effect.

"I've been living with them for so long, it's as if they're my family." Jinx groaned, twirling her bubblegum pink strands.

"Look why don't we just just watch a movie at my place." Kid Flash hated when they talked about her leaving, it seemed as though every time she would turn him down.

"Fine." She replied in defeat. Kid Flash sometimes just didn't understand.

Before she could get up, Jinx was literally swept off her feet and carried in a bridal style by her prince charming.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Hmm…" Jinx was flipping through her boyfriend's collection of DVDs. Horror movie after horror movie, until she found something that caught her interest.

"Well what do we have here?" She blew and flicked away the dust. It seemed like it hadn't been touched in decades, but his response told otherwise.

"I never knew you watched this type of movie." The sorceress commented as she read the back.

"I dddon't really, it's it's not—" Kid Flash stammered, avoiding Jinx's gaze. She could sense he was lying having taken 'Lying 101' in the course 'Fooling Fools Without Being Fooled' which, by the way, she had past with flying colours. Examining the case carefully, Jinx found what she was looking for.

"—yours? Then why does the receipt have your signature?" She pointed out in a triumphant voice.

"…"

"Well? Mr I'm-so-manly-I-can-stand-horror-movies?"

"Okay, okay you caught me. Jeez, way to make a big deal out of nothing." He surrendered, waving his hands up in the air like a deranged lunatic. Jinx rolled her eyes, popping in the disc into the machine and plopped herself down beside Kid Flash.

"Why did you buy this anyway?" She whispered, curious. (A/N: What appears on the TV screen is in _italics_.)

_A girl about age fourteen was walking down a dark alley…_

"So that if anything like this happens to us, we'll know what to do." He replied casually, as if he had rehearsed his words. Kid Flash faked a yawn, stretching out his arms and wrapped one around his princess. Jinx snuggled closer and rested his head against his chest for comfort.

_Out of the blue a man grabbed for her and her in to a corner and—_

Jinx closed her eyes at the scene. Kid Flash automatically, by instinct pressed the fast forward button on the remote to skip the disturbing scene.

_Cara, the girl's name, ran home the next day seeking help, having managed to escape the man's clutches. Tears ran freely down her face as she blurted out those tragic memories._

Jinx cried in sync with the girl. Kid Flash calmed her down by hugging her tightly in response to the tears.

_The young teen had decided not to have an abortion but instead put up the child up for adoption when necessary._

"Oh shit." Jinx cursed.

"What is it?" Kid Flash paused the movie.

"I have to go eat dinner." She replied as though everything this was perfectly normal.

"It's twelve midnight." He looked at her incredulously.

"I know' but I don't eat with the rest of the team. I usually come out at around midnight to have dinner by myself. See-more always peeks at me doing this and he'll think something's up if I don't show up." Jinx explained in a huff.

"Back to your room it is." He answered a little peeved that See-more was eyeing HIS girl.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Bye sweetie." Jinx pulled Kid Flash in for a passionate kiss. After minutes in pure bliss they reluctantly broke apart, and with that he was gone in a blink of an eye. She sighed contently, walking towards the fridge. See-more couldn't believe his eyes. Jinx actually seemed, well, happy. Through the past two months he had observed a significant change in her. The bad luck witch didn't really go along with them on the occasional steal anymore, and usually, instead insisted on staying back. On the rare event she did however, he noticed that she couldn't bring herself to take anything and ended up coming home empty handed. Concerned, he finally mustered up enough courage to come out of his hiding place.

"Jinx, is everything alright? See-more enquired. Jinx, caught off guard, nearly dropped her plate. It wasn't because she wasn't aware of his presence beforehand, but rather as she did not expect See-more to show himself.

"Just dandy, why?" She replied, continuing to cook. No. Thing were not fine, they were better than fine. Jinx, the top Hive student , the same witch he had known since 2nd Grade had not used words such as 'dandy' to express herself since, actually, NEVER!

" I've noticed a slight difference in how you've been acting recently…" His voice trailed off. Who was he kidding? There had been a tremendous change.

There was no reply.

"Just call me if anything's wrong alright?" See-more broke the silence.

"Of course. It's really sweet you care See-more." She said embracing him in a friendly hug.

"You're a great friend." She added. He responded by nodding. A faint blush spread across his cheeks.

'_Well it's a start_.' See-more thought as he headed towards his room.

As soon as he left she rushed for her room.

"Phew! That was close." Jinx said in relief. She collapsed on her bed in a pathetic attempt to shut those darn eyes, but they just wouldn't comply. She then suddenly felt an urge to vomit. Jinx hurried to the toilet and as predicted vomited.

"Well that was unexpected." She went back to her bed to lie down when she felt something hard poke under.

"What's this?" She muttered to herself.

**Should I continue? REVIEW and tell me what you think.**


	2. Starting Somewhat New

**Disclaimer: I only own the random OCs.**

Her departure was quick and swift. Jinx had decided at 4am in the morning it was time to leave. How those testing devices had gotten under her backside she didn't want to know. The point is they were there at the right place at the right time, if you consider 4am in the morning and under your butt perfect. Jinx had been having a mental battle within herself ever since Kid Flash had walked into her life, whether to stay or leave, but more importantly to become a hero or not. Unlike her original plan, she wasn't going to move in with Kid Flash with the sudden turn of events, but instead was going to have to stand on her own two feet. Packing wasn't a huge problem for Jinx. After all she had few clothes and the only two other possessions, her unicorn sketchbook and the good luck amulet. With her belongings in her tattered sling bag and leaving only an envelope behind she walked out the front door.

Before long See-more woke up to the buzzing of his alarm, feeling something was missing. As a precaution he went to check on his teammates, heading towards Jinx's room first.

_Knock_

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Jinx? You up?" There was still no reply.

Concerned he slowly opened the door and sure enough his crush was missing. Not only that but all her stuff had gone as well. See-more scanned the room to see if she had left anything behind and spotted an envelope on her bed. Approaching the bed he picked up the object and opened it, revealing a short letter written by none other than Jinx herself.

"Dearest See-more." He read aloud.

"I have officially left the team. I hope you take good care of the guys." Left the team? And just when he thought things were going smoothly. A small note dropped onto the floor.

"P.S could you give this to Kid Flash for me? He lives at the huge house beneath the huge lightning bolt. Can't miss it." He muttered to himself reading the words at the end of the letter.

See-more was over come by both confusion and misery.

"Why did she leave?" Was the first question that came into mind. Collapsing on the floor instead of the targeted chair, he stumbled across the not so glamorous trash bin; its contents containing the answer to his problem. Tipping the bin towards him to get a better look, he found a bunch of white sticks each with two blue lines etched across.

"Good lord Mary mother of Jesus." This was all See-more could use to describe the scene.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jinx walked into the hair salon ignoring the looks people around her were giving. No one recognized her as Jinx with her hair down and blue contacts, but the pink hair was enough to make people stare, after all, how many girls do you see walking into a hair salon with pink hair. Not many. She made her way to the counter.

"May I help you?" The man with Paul on his nametag kindly asked.

"I need black highlights." She stated simply.

"Right this way madam." He offered her a seat. Jinx shifted uncomfortably as Paul laid a large piece of cloth covering her clothes. On the small counter in front of her, he placed a cup of water and the daily newspaper that was soon picked up by a girl searching for job offers. Paul started applying the black dye to her pink hair.

"Try and keep your head still." He suggested, however Jinx did not obey. She kept squirming in her seat, not used to having someone handle her hair. After much protest he finally finished wrapping some of her hair in foil and rolled the heating ring over.

"You'll have to wait for an hour." He warned.

"Mmmm." Was the response he got from her. Jinx was too busy looking through the papers to care.

"What do we have here?" She thought to herself. The job offer read:

_Looking for a waiter/waitress _

_Interviews start at 10am_

_Café de Paris_

"All done." Paul proudly said, interrupting Jinx's thoughts. She circled the text, tossed him the money and walked away with the newspaper in hand.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

See-more slipped on a pair of jeans and threw on a polo shirt, using shades to shield his eyes. Though early in the morning Jump City was bustling with people of all sorts. It didn't take long to find the renowned lightning logo. Although it wasn't on a separate island similar to the Titan's tower, it still stood out like a fish out of water with its neon yellow lights flashing. Slowly but surely he slipped the note into the mailbox, whistling by as if nothing had happened. Luckily, Kid Flash wasn't at home so there were no further complications. As See-more strolled down the road, he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry I was just—" He apologized.

"Nice to see you too moron." Jinx smirked.

"My god is it really you?" He asked bewildered.

"The one and only. I owe you See-more." She added. Before he could reply she was gone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rachel Roth entered her office, dropping her bag beside the chair. Falling into the piece of furniture she shuffled her papers in preparation for the job interviews. She had recently fired a waiter who turned out be Malchior, details were sketchy but hat's what she claimed had happened.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

The sound of her fingers beating against the desk was deafning.

_One minute passed…_

"That's it why isn't anyone coming in?!" She yelled out, swinging the door open. A queue of about a hundred stood outside. This was going to be a long day.

"Sssorry, I thought you were going to call us in." The man first in line stuttered.

"It's okay. Just come in," Rachel forced a smile. She let the man in and closed the door behind.

"So tell me a little about yourself." She requested.

"My name's Robert…" He started, placing his fists on the table, unintentionally knocking over her stationary holder.

"Oh my gawd." Robert nervously tried to put everything back.

"Don't worry about it—" Her sentence cut short by the crashing of he wooden chair provided.

"Oh no Oh no I really messed up this time didn't I?" He continued to panick.

"Just, I'll get back to you later." She said slightly annoyed.

"You know this all began when I was two and bumped into a tree and…"

"Look it was nice seeing you but I recently lost three minutes of my life I will never get back okay? Okay!" She slammed the door in frustration.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Interview 27:

A girl with what seemed like a thousand piercings and a tattoo on her arm inscribing the word 'Fuck' stormed in.

There was an uncomfortable silence.

"So do you cook people?"

That set off the bomb.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Interview #38:

A teen aged round fifteen wearing a tube top and mini skirt that couldn't sat down. She was chewing on gum as if her life depended on it.

"What experience do you have?" Rachel did not judge people by their looks.

"Well I was like working for like my uncle at this like small bar and it was like a lot of hard work carrying the cups and like but it was worth it so um ya." Rachel's IQ dropped by five points.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Interview #55:

Hello. I'm Jim." A man wearing a suit walked in and seemed quite decent until…

"Achooooo!" He suddenly sneezed into his hands then put one forward for a friendly shake.

"Hay fever." Jim explained with his hand still there. Rachel reluctantly shook it, then shouted out in disgust, "Hand sanitizer please!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Interview #84:

"So Sid, why did you get fired from your last job?" Rachel asked calmly, attempting to stop her head from exploding.

"Cuz I made a shrimp slushie." He answered.

Gross.

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was hungry and thirsty."

No comment.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Interview #100!

"Dear Azar, please let this girl be the one!" Rachel prayed as she let Jinx in, or rather Jenifer Hexe as she was now known.

"Why do you want this job?" Rachel spat.

"I need one."

"Good enough for me. Your hired." She had finally met someone at least remotely normal! Jenifer was taken aback.

"Oh and your shift starts at 8pm today. Don't be late." She warned.

**Yay! Second chappie! **


	3. Mind Reading is a Powerful Thing

**A/N: Jenn is short for Jenifer who is Jinx. Accidentally deleted Chap Two so if you have me on alert you will get two alerts. Sorry.**

Kid Flash vibrated into the room with his signature red rose in hand. Out of habit, he lunged forward to kiss Jinx, only to find himself having an affair with a blanket.

"Wait a minute, something's missing." More like someone. The room felt incomplete. Not only that, but the place was spick and span; very unjinxielike.

"Naw, no way she wouldn't do that. Maybe she's getting a drink, yea, that's right, just getting a drink." He calmly told himself. He examined his surroundings.

"Because she just finished tidying her room!" He added, smiling at himself for being so 'smart'. Cautiously, he slipped into the kitchen.

"Jinx? You there?" Kid Flash whispered.

"Duh!" She sprung out of nowhere to hug him. Jinx converted, they got married, had kids, and lived happily ever after. Sadly, God just couldn't afford to make life easy, she was on a tight budget.

_What really happened…_

"Jinx? You there?" He whispered.

"She's not here." See-more stated as a matter-of-factly, startling Kid Flash.

"What do you mean." Kid Flash frowned.

"Do I have to spell it out for you? She has gone, vanished, disappeared!" He exclaimed.

"Why should I believe you?" The redhead argued.

"Didn't you get the note in your mailbox? Argh, just read this." He said taking out a piece of paper out of his pocket, shoving it in the opponent's face.

"No."

"Yes." Just accept it!

"No! I don't believe you!" This was all See-more could make out before the boy in spandex shot off.

"That was awkward." See-more snorted, he had no sympathy. That thing, stole _his_ girl, as well as being the main reason she ran away. It wasn't like he was the only one suffering.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"No! I don't believe you!" I yelled in frustration as I sped off vibrating through every wall I came across. I was just so angry. All the times we had spent together, did it no mean anything? I went around the world four times that evening, not caring about the newspaper in my face or the scalding coffee stain on my uniform. I needed someone to talk to, but whom? I could feel my knees tremble from the excessive running it was as if the life had been sucked out of me. Slowing down I came across, Raven's secret restaurant. Just what I needed.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

A boy with disheveled hair and puffy red eyes from what I could guess was crying came into my restaurant. Before I had the titans, I worked here to pay the bills. Now I own it, as the previous owner and close friend, had entrusted it to me in her will. I couldn't refuse.

"Rachel Roth. Now." The boy ordered attempting to keep his eyes open. What would he want with me? One of my waiters came over.

"The boy wants ta see ya miss." He whispered in my ear. I nodded, rising from my chair and pushed strands of my black wig behind my ear. I walked closer, trying to figure out where I had seen his familiar face.

"Raven!" He cried out once they were left alone. Kid Flash? I don't remember swollen eyes as a part of his appearance.

"What the hell happened to you?" I asked, looking him in the eye of what was visible of it at least. Though I tried my best to keep my laughter in, alas my mouth failed me, leading to an ugly snort.

"I know my eyes are red and puffy." He sighed. I accessed his thoughts to find out what was wrong with him. His statement somehow led him to think of the colour pink, and soon, Jinx. Feeling something wet on my shoulder, I snapped back into reality.

"She left me!" I patted him awkwardly on the back to supposedly comfort him. You can't blame me; I'm not exactly the type of person you come to when you're depressed.

"Why don't I get you some hot chocolate?" I recommended. Why hot chocolate you ask? This is what Gar always uses to cheer me up, and now has become my secret fetish. Point is it works. I blew away the steam and stirred it a little bit before giving him the mug.

"Thanks." He said gratefully taking a sip.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Jenn put on her black and white attire and swept back her hair in a ponytail. Staring at herself in the mirror she felt out of place, what the glass had reflected was a entirely different person. However, there was no going back to her old 'steal one get one free' life, her new fond conscience made sure of that; nor was there looking forward to a life that included _him_, her baby made sure of that… or did it?

"No second thoughts Jenn! You're an average citizen now!" She sighed heavily as she grabbed of her wallet, rushing for the door and quickly down the stairs. She crossed the street without looking twice, almost twisting her ankles with the help of killer heels. Being used to platforms this was new to her not to mention the annoying _Click Clack_ sound was getting to her.

"Finally!" She shouted dramatically, strolling in through the front door. She walked on the red-carpeted floor, greeted by disapproving looks. Customers were dressed in formal clothes, tuxedos, dresses, suits and all that jazz. The ceilings had elegant crystal chandeliers; this is where you would expect the rich and famous to be. What caught her eye in the restaurant was this angry plump woman charging in her direction.

"This way, dear." The head waitress, indicated by her nametag, said politely with a big smile plastered on her face. What was it with people and nametags? It's like they wanted the whole world to know who they were.

"What the frick were you thinking?!" What a poser. Jenn shrugged.

"What's the big deal?" She asked, not seeing the problem.

"What's the big deal?! What's the big deal?! Have you ever seen a waitress just waltz in through the front door of a restaurant?" She didn't wait for her to answer.

"Didn't think so. Now get to work." She snapped. Jenn clenched her fists, who did she think she was? Oh right, the head waitress. Big whoop.

"Sorry 'bout that." A girl with hazel brown eyes and blond hair interrupted Jenn's thoughts.

"You're lucky the manager wasn't present. Then you'd be in a hell of trouble. I'm Helen." She introduced.

"Jenn," replied the sorceress.

"So what do I have to do?"

"You have never done this before have you? Don't worry, you'll learn." She reassured.

"Basics. Order from customer, give orders to anyone with a tall white hat along with the table number, can't miss 'em. Then collect any food the chefs dish out, the table number indicated by the paper attached, and then well serve! After that just repeat the whole process basically." Helen explained in a huff.

"You make it sound so easy." This was going to be tougher than she thought. Jenn stepped out to find Rachel offering our favourite red haired stalker a seat, his eyes still quite swollen. She was glued to the ground.

"What are you waiting for? Go!" Helen demanded.

"I'm going, I'm going, sheesh. Grumpy much." Jenn reluctantly went over.

"Mmmay I take your order?" She stuttered, causing the speedster to look up from the menu.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

"No." Jinx wanted to hug him so much but Jenn was doing her job. What happened to his eyes?

"If you don't mind me asking, sir, what happened to your eyes?"

"I've just been crying my eyes out, the normal heartbreak is all." Jinx felt a sting in her heart.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I'll have escargots." Jenn wanted to gag. Snails?

"Right away sir." 'I have to stop saying sir.' She thought to herself while retreating to the kitchen.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Rachel noticed Jenn had done quite well for her first time.

"Good job." She commented, while Jenn was wiping the tables. They had already closed shop and were currently tidying up.

"Thanks?" Jenn found it odd that she was complimenting her with the description Helen gave of whom she called _The Dragon Lady_.

"Done this before?"

"No." Though her acrobatic skills had helped quite a bit with balancing plates as well as her well-trained memory.

"Speaking of which what was your last job?" Jenn stopped in her tracks.

"Umm…" Jenn was thinking of a suitable answer, not being able to say, I was part of the Hive five.

'_That's strange, why is she hesitating?'_ Rachel thought. Maybe a little mind control would help. Raven used her powers and ended up hearing Jenn's thoughts about Hive five and her being…"Jinx."

**Hope you enjoyed it! Now press that button. You know you want to.**


	4. Raven's Wrath

Did I hear right? Jenn paused for a second, but quickly shrugged off the feeling.

"Jinx." Rachel repeated to make herself clear. It was evident she wasn't changing her mind anytime soon. This was a problem. The pink haired teen turned around and raised an eyebrow at her skeptical boss. It was time to leave. Before Rachel could do anything more Jenn took action.

"I've got to go it's getting late." She announced running for the kitchen doors, almost tripping over a broom which was shortly found itself preventing a very angry Rachel Roth. Jenn dumped the cloth in the sink, then looked through the glass in the door only to be met with a purple eye. The only thing keeping Raven from using her powers was Jinx. If she had realised who Rachel really was who knows what could've happened. Through all this thought Rachel suddenly become conscious of Jenn's disappearance. Mentally slapping herself she broke the broom into pieces and swung the door open. A metal object stood out on the floor.

"What's this?" Rachel thought to herself and picked up the keys the villainess had left behind turning it over to reveal the address of its owner. 92 Orchard Road is where the portal that had recently appeared led to, and where she would wait in anticipation for her prey.

Jenn looked back to check if Rachel was still on her trail; instead she got an empty dark alley. She breathed a sigh of relief. How did Rachel find out? I can't go back tomorrow then. I worked, actually worked without stealing from all those rich people with money literally pouring out of their pockets and now I'M NEVER GONNA GET PAID. Finally she got to the door. Jenn buried her hand into her trouser pocket, trying to find her keys.

"Must have left them at the restaurant." She groaned in aggravation. What am I stressing over? I am Jinx for god's sake! One of the most renowned villainesses! I mean, ex-villainess. Jenn slid her hand through the mail slot and reached for the lock. Succeeding, she released her grip and let herself in. I'm breaking myself into my own house! Is this what everything has come to?

Jenn waltzed into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of red wine. She inhaled the strong smell and shook the glass a bit. She really needed a drink to get things off her mind. Her lips were at the edge of the glass when a thought struck her. The well being of the baby. Damn. The things we do for our kids. Jinx carefully emptied the glass of its contents when a grey figure slipped into the kitchen. Apparently kitchens were becoming very popular.

"Look I'm not this Jinx girl you're looking for." Jenn started.

"I'm looking, just not believing." Raven retorted.

"It's a shame you're not even trying." Raven inched closer looking at Jinx in disgust.

There was no response.

"Let's just get straight to the point shall we?" Raven was tired of playing games. She lifted Jinx by engulfing the opponent with black energy.

"Raven." Why hadn't she seen it before? The monotone voice and total lack of fashion sense, I mean, she was still wearing dark blue. The mentioned person could care less about what Jenn was thinking right now. She would've found out sooner or later. Jinx sent out neon pink hexes, forcing Raven into a wall.

"What is it with you heroes and stalking? A new method of capturing villains? First Robin with Slade, then Kid Flash with me and now you? It's pathetic." She sneered. Raven got up on her feet was going to fight back when Jinx suddenly dropped to the floor.

"Now that was just mean." Beastboy came out of the shadows both hand on either side of his waist.

"Oh hi raven! Don't worry she's just unconcious." He commented pulling out the dart.

"First of all why would I be worried but most importantly how the hell did you get in here?" Raven glared.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh. It doesn't matter cuz I just saved your butt by definitely not stalking you and hitching a ride by becoming a grasshopper and hiding in your coughamazinglycough softandcoughnicecoughsmellingcough hair." He gave Raven a soldier salute hoping his cuteness would save him from the wrath of his crush. Boy was he wrong.

"YOU WHAT?!" Yup he's a goner.

**Sorry for the short chappie! Vill update soon! Oh and before I forget! **

**Review my little evil minions!**


	5. Caught

Black flames I formed expressing my anger surrounded me but died quickly. Beastboy stepped back in fear.

"I'll deal with you later." I frowned; avoiding his gaze she lifted Jinx into the portal, which now was the only thing standing between Raven and the Titan Tower. He had no right to stalk me! The nerve. Truthfully I wasn't mad at Beastboy; alternatively, I thought it was actually kind of sweet. I just thought Beastboy was sweet. Shoot me now.

"Don't tell anyone about Jinx. Especially Kid Flash." I warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." For a moment it seemed Beastboy was in deep thought.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" I heard him whine. Then again…

"Moron." I muttered just loud enough for him to comprehend. Entering the gateway to home I felt his hand grip mine. I blushed lightly. Great, now he's gonna try and break my 'cold exterior', become my prince charming and all that crap. Thank Azar I wasn't facing him. His lips kissed the hand joining us of which he intelligently released after performing the gesture. I disappeared from the room through the portal, unsure of how the Tower would handle my emotions.

Laying Jinx on the floor I started meditating. Nothing like meditation at three in the morning to end your day. The sound of thunder boomed outside my window, scaring the hell out of me and causing my heart to skip a beat. I heard a light bulb shatter. Number twenty-seven. How nice.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Why does Raven have to be so confusing? She's usually doesn't let me touch her and yet she didn't budge when I held her hand. I need help. The green titan flipped his communicator open and called Kid Flash.

"Hey dude could you come over I— what on earth are you doing?" He questioned his friend who was shown stuffing himself with chocolates. The speedster gulped down the remaining chocolate, hid the its box and let out a huge burp.

"Nothing. Where are ya?" Kid Flash gave Beastboy a smile with his chocolate smothered mouth.

"Meet me at the park." He replied closing the device. Questions about his friend's eating habits could be left for later. Beastboy turned into an eagle and took off. Before long, Jump City was spread out below the wind ruffling his green feathers. After a while in the air he spotted the park, diving down to land at the edge of the water formation. A person with red windswept hair approached the green bird perched on the brink of the pond.

"Boo." He said.

"Ah." He responded.

"You should've seen your face." They cried in unison.

"So, what can I help you with my man?" Kid Flash sat on the bench in a cross-legged position, shaking his legs vigorously.

"Uh, it's Raven." He put a hand behind his head, uncertain of what the fellow hero would think.

"Figures." The red head mumbled.

"I kissed her hand and then she didn't even turn around." Beastboy continued ignoring his friend's comment.

"What did you expect?" Kid Flash looked at him quizzically.

"For her to smile?" The changeling took a seat beside him.

"These things take time. Trust me. I've had lots of experience." The vegetarian shot him a look thinking there was something going on between Raven and him.

"Jinx, I mean." He added to reassure the boy.

"Jinx? Isn't she that HIVE five girl?" This was new. Hey Rae and I just caught her, should I tell Kid Flash? Oh right I promised Rae.

"Yea." Kid Flash replied coolly.

"How come I haven't head of this?" Beastboy investigated further. But he looks so depressed.

"I don't wanna talk about it." Uncomfortable, he tried to stop the curious teen from, obviously, talking more about it.

"C'mon man." He encouraged.

"I don't want to talk about it." The victim raised his voice, and turned away, attempting to hold back his tears.

"So how do I get through to Raven?" Finally catching on Beastboy changed the subject.

"I have twenty bucks." He waved the money in front of Kid Flash. I have been eyeing that box of chocolates…

"Then you've come to the right place."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos." The half demon repeated the very same words over and over again while levitating up and down. He walked up to knock the door, making her to abruptly drop to the ground.

"Rae? You ok?" Beastboy asked concerned after hearing something drop to the ground, or rather someone.

"What do you want?" She asked opening the door slightly.

"I uhh—umm…" He stuttered trying to remember what Kid Flash had instructed him to do. Beastboy stood motionlessly as he stared into space.

"When you think of something intelligent to say let me know." This was pointless. Raven shut the door and went back to meditate. As soon as she had settled down there was another knock at the door.

"What now?!' She muttered to herself.

"You again." So predictable. The nervous wreck twiddled his thumbs then looked up to a very annoyed Raven.

"You have nice shoes." He heard an object inside explode, bits and pieces of it landing on Raven's hair. Curious he snatched the piece of cloth. Isn't the giant chicken from the carnival I won for her?

"So you really do like me." He said without thinking. Before long he came to realisation what mistake he had made. Too late. Beastboy felt a hand slap across his face. Feeling hurt he spoke up.

"Why are you always so emotionless? Every time I try to get you to smile, you don't even notice me. It's like getting juice from water!"

"Well if you really feel that way maybe you should stop trying to please this mentioned cold hearted bitch." She replied coldly.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean…argh why is it so hard talking to you? I never know how you feel unlike Starfire who always expresses her emotions openly."

"Then maybe you should date her! I'm sure Robin will be absolutely thrilled." She slammed the door in his face. Beastboy was strolling down the corridor when the lights went off. He heard footsteps come his way.

"Guys?" The unidentified moving things got closer. Beastboy heard a few muffled yawns.

"Is Raven okay? I figured she might be the cause of the sudden blackout." Robin enquired.

"I too express my concerns. I heard the most unpleasant noises." Starfire frowned.

"Would it by any chance have anything to do with you grass stain?" Cyborg was suspicious.

"We may have fought." Beastboy gave in. Their communicators beeped at the same time.

"Titans Trouble." Robin groaned. After Cyborg and Starfire disappeared he stretched one hand motioning for him to stay.

"Go fix it. What ever _it _is." Boy wonder ordered and then vanished into the shadows of the night along with the two other team members.

**To my rockin' reviewers: cartoonstar, Mrs. Radcliffe 13, NightRaven511 and cheekylildevil…u guys are awesome D Got a little BBRae in(insert smile here) didn't get a Flinx moment though(insert sob here). Stop global warming!**


	6. You Can Run But You Can't Hide

**The chapter you have waited for so long has finally ARRIVED!**

Jinx fluttered her eyes open, waking up to the aching of her bones caused by sleeping on the cold concrete floor and the fight the previous evening. She found herself in Raven's room, where she had also established the half-demon had no sense of style from a prior visit. Evidently things had not changed. Jinx shifted her head left and right, trying to get a better view of her surroundings.

It was not enough.

Then she attempted to sit up. Resulting only in hitting against hard metal, not being able to move her hands apart. The sorceress passed off failing to hex herself free as bad luck, and instead moved her legs apart, swinging the metal binds forward to hit the ground between them, using her fists to balance as she stood up. Though her eyes felt itchy and dry, she could not attend to them. There she stood with an immense weight hanging from her arms, aching all over with irritating eyes and an even more irritated mood.

Jinx flung the restraint device against the control panel, opening the door in front. Looking only to one side she exited the room, bumping into Starfire who had so nicely decided to walk from the opposite direction. Not good.

"Hello, who are you, why do you have the device which stops your powers and what were you doing in Raven's room?" Starfire bombarded Jinx with her many questions. That still didn't explain why her powers didn't work. Her powers being bad luck should have resisted the power inhibitors. Jinx gazed up to see the princess waiting in anticipation for her reply.

"I am Raven's friend and we're playing hide and seek. That's why I was in her room."

"Counting." Jinx added. How a person could be so damn alert this early in the morning was beyond her.

"But I still do not understand why you have these on." Starfire lifted the metal cuffs around her hands, relieving Jinx of the burden for only a short period of time as she soon dropped it, causing the girl to lean forward a bit.

"It's our own version you see. We must put these on to slow us down, making it more difficult to find the person?" Jinx's tone of voice went unnoticed by the redhead. Best to play safe. Her head lurched backwards as if taken by surprise by something.

"Is something wrong?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Raven just contacted me, she says you have to put the power inhibitors on _Robin_." Starfire took Jinx's reaction as normal, remembering the first time Raven had done so she had let out a scream so loud the whole team had to pitch in and help replace the glass. It hadn't helped that the whole tower was covered in glass.

"Of course." Starfire took out a key and inserted it into the hole in the cuffs, releasing Jinx's hands before floating off to what soon would be a very flustered leader. As soon as the titan was out of sight, the bleary eyed girl tried to release a small wave of energy, to check if her powers were up and running. Strangely enough her powers were lost and even though Jinx would not admit it, this fact made her feel vulnerable. Weak.

Hearing footsteps in the distance, she clung onto the lamp above, her legs pushing against the ceiling to prevent her from falling. It was Cyborg coming her way. Her grip tightened on the lamp. The man stopped. Usually, she would have been able to support her own weight, but it felt like there was something extra. She retracted her neck to examine her stomach, what was once a toned stomach, was now a swollen lump.

The cord holding the lamp in place snapped. Luckily, Jinx had parted with the object just in time, landing gracefully on her ass.

"Shit." She cursed as she caught the lamp in her hands, so as not to alert the others.

"Hey there Jinnie Minnie."

"Don't call me that." She sneered.

"What brings you to this neck of the woods?"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wally West was sitting in _The Butterfly_, sipping black coffee. Yes, caffeine was poison for him. However, this was different. He drank this in memory of Jinx, not to annoy the hell out of someone. Although the bitter liquid did not agree with his taste buds, he drank it anyway.

He glanced up from his cup, spotting the table he and _her _would sit at, the chair he would pull out solely for _her_, the place he would get shocked by _her_ pink magic. Right now, it was also the table from which a waiter, for some bizarre reason, was picking up a chair. The chair. It took a while for Wally to realise what was happening, almost doing nothing about it. Almost. I mean it was just a chair that had sentimental value.

This was the time when the caffeine clicked in. The last expression on his face before he went mentally insane had his left eye twitching and mouth slightly open. As he could not use super speed in public, he had to find some other way to burn up the sudden rush of energy. Walking up to the waiter at an agonizingly slow speed, he gripped onto one of the chair legs.

"Minemineminemineminemineminemineminemine!" He exclaimed.

"What the hell. Get off you fag."

"Nooooooooooooooo! I'm a butterfly!" Distracted by Wally's flapping hands, supposedly symbolising wings, he did not realise the hero in disguise had quickly taken the chair and run off with it.

"Teens."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

"Thanks Cy." The pale skinned girl thanked the robotic man. She had a silver ring with a fake diamond on it. This was a different version of the holoring, looking more feminine so as not to raise suspicions, perfectly concealed her identity. Jinx now had normal coloured skin and brown eyes in place of her trademark pink cat eyes, not needing to wear contacts anymore s a result.

"No problem. I'm happy you stopped being a villainess." Cyborg led the lady out of his room.

"Hey Cy." As far as Jinx had told him, Beastboy had no clue of the situation. This was not the case. Beastboy had recognised Jinx with his sensitive sense of smell and to warn his friend, held her tightly by the wrist.

"Do you know who this is?"

"Yes. It appears you do too. What's goin' on BB? Why didn't you tell us that you had captured her? Why did you keep it from the team?"

"Dude! So much pressure. I just did what I thought best. What we thought best."

"Look little grass stain, next time—" Jinx nudged Cyborg arm. He shot her a questioning look.

"What a cute couple!" Jinx hinted as it dawned on Cyborg and Beastboy their fight would have to wait till later. Robin and Starfire both blushed deeply.

"She was the girl who asked me to bestow the cuffs on you Robin!" Starfire pointed directly at the helpless witch.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Raven had finished reading her book and was on her way back to her room when she heard a noise. Picking up her pace she discovered the sound had come from.

"I had no idea you invited a friend over today Raven." Starfire was the first to speak. She looked over to see the newly transformed Jinx.

"Neither did I Star, neither did I." Raven said to herself.

She penetrated her "friend's" mind.

_Who are you?_

_I'm Jinx remember?_

_How…_

_Ask Cyborg and your little boyfriend._

Raven did so.

_Beastboy what is the meaning of this? _

_Cy and I decided to give her a chance. _

_So you decided to let her go without asking me?!_

_We don't have to have your permission you know._

She closed the connection off. Then proceeded to question Cyborg.

_Well?_

_She's not asking us to make her a titan. She just wants us off her trail. I know Jinx. She'll keep her word._

_Pffffffft. Yeah right._

_You're being unreasonable. If she does break her promise you can send her to jail or whatever._

_There would be no harm in that… If they think I'm gonna let that little—_

_Raven, I can hear your thoughts._

_Sorry._

She paused.

_Fine. But she has to stay here for a few months, until I can I can fully trust her._

Raven re-entered Jinx's mind.

_Think of something quick!_

_Of what?_

_The reason of your stay._

_Why would I…_

"Robin, Jennifer is going to be stay here for a couple more months."

"Why?" Jinx stared at the floor. What could be believable and proven?

"I'm pregnant."

_How are you going to pretend?_

_I don't have to._

The doorbell rang as she blocked Raven from invading her thoughts.

"I'll get it." Jinx offered.

She looked closely at the screen but saw nothing. Must have been some prank. She turned around to meet the very person she had been trying to hide from.

"You look preeeeeeeety."


End file.
